Love
by Carnetia
Summary: Percayalah, cinta terkadang bisa menjadi hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Cinta adalah hal yang sangat terkutuk. Dan inilah yang IA rasakan/OneShoot


**_Title: Love_**

**_Author: CelestyaRegalyana_**

**_Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Warning: OOC, Typo, dsb_**

**_Disclaimer: YAMAHA CORPORATION_**

* * *

IA mencintainya.

Sangat mencintainya.

Tapi, Ia membencinya.

Sangat membencinya.

* * *

Cinta itu menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan.

Mudah untuk mencintai, sulit untuk mencari yang baru, tetapi sangat sulit untuk menentukan akhirnya.

Itulah kalimat yang ada di benak IA sekarang.

Yuusuke Yohio adalah pria paling bajingan dari semua pria bajingan.

Yohio adalah murid yang terkenal di sekolah IA karena ketampanannya, juga kekayaannya. Jangankan itu, di kota itu saja ia terkenal.

IA yakin, semua wanita yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Yohio, pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta dengan pria "Busuk" Itu. Dengan wajah nya yang ganteng, dan kekayaannya, siapa sih, yang tidak tertarik dengan pria itu?

Begitu juga dengan IA.

_**(Kesalahan pertama yang IA lakukan)**_

Awalnya, IA tidak pernah tertarik dengan laki-laki itu. Jangan salah, IA adalah "Anime Lovers" Makanya ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan pria manapun.

Tetapi…

Takdir adalah takdir.

Pada suatu malam, ketika IA sedang pergi ke supermarket dekat dengan rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja ada mobil yang melaju kencang yang akan menabrak IA yang sedang melamun.

Namun, takdir tetaplah takdir.

Ternyata ada seorang pria yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari kejadian itu. Dialah Yuusuke Yohio.

Ketika IA membuka matanya, hal yang pertama kali IA lihat adalah wajah Yohio, si murid populer di sekolahnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Dengan senyuman malaikat Yohio, ia berkata: "Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

Mungkin inilah yang namanya "Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama"

Semenjak saat itu, IA memutuskan.

Bahwa ia mencintai Yohio.

**_(Kesalahan kedua yang IA lakukan)_**

Paginya, Yohio menanyakan keadaan IA dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menjawab "Ya" Dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Semenjak kejadian itu, IA dan Yohio mulai dekat. Mereka sering berjalan berdua, makan bekal bersama, bercanda bersama, dan banyak hal yang mereka lewatkan bersama.

IA sangat bahagia, sangat-sangat-sangat bahagia. Karena hari-hari bisa ia lewatkan bersama Yohio.

Rasanya seperti disurga saja.

Dan sekali lagi, IA memutuskan.

Bahwa ia ingin Yohio terus berada di sisinya.

Bahwa ia sangat mencintai Yohio.

_**(Kesalahan ketiga yang IA lakukan)**_

Setelah sekian lama menunggu dan memendam perasaannya ini. Mungkin, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

IA sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Dari kata-kata yang akan ia sampaikan, mentalnya, sampai penampilannya.

Esoknya, IA pergi ke sekolah dengan semangat '45'

IA sangat bahagia hari ini. Sangat bahagia.

Setelah sukses mengajak Yohio untuk pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah, IA kembali pergi menuju kelasnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajah manisnya.

Tak terasa, sudah saatnya pulang. Dengan hati deg-degan, IA mulai berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

**_(Kesalahan keempat yang IA lakukan)_**

Jika akal sehat IA sudah hilang, ia pasti akan membunuh pria itu dengan sadis.

Ketika tiba di halaman belakang sekolah, IA melihat Yohio.

Tapi… Tapi bukan hanya Yohio.

Ada seorang pria di sampingnya!

IA kenal siapa pria itu, Utatane Piko, sahabat baik Yohio-Selain dirinya-

Keduanya terlibat sebuah percakapan yang serius.

IA mendengarkan semua percakapan itu dengan seksama.

_**(Kesalahan kelima yang IA lakukan)**_

_"Hah? IA mengajak mu kesini?"_

_"Ya, begitulah."_

_"Sepertinya IA akan mengatakan perasaannya padamu."_

_"Hah? Dia suka denganku?"_

_"Kamu ini, dasar tidak peka. Aku sudah tau dari awal Yohio. Dari gerak-geriknya, dari tatapan matanya padamu, dan dari gaya bahasanya. Dia mencari perhatian lebih darimu Yohio. Apalagi, kelakuannya padamu sangat berbeda. Lihatlah IA yang biasanya, nakal, tomboi pula lagi tuh. Nah, IA yang sekarang, manis, feminim, dan… Benar-benar berbeda deh! Masa kamu tidak tau?"_

_"Oh…,"_

Setelah Yohio mengatakan itu, keadaan mulai hening. Piko hanya menatap Yohio dengan tatapan heran. Begitu juga dengan IA, ia masih bersembunyi di tempat persembunyiannya.

_"Dia itu boneka bodoh."_

Piko terlonjak mendengar perkataan Yohio barusan. Begitu juga dengan IA, ia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Yohio barusan.

Yohio tertawa pelan setelah berkata begitu, lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

_"Dia itu gadis bodoh, Piko. Oh ayolah, mana mungkin Yohio yang ganteng dan sempurna mau menerima gadis murahan seperti dia? Haha, lucu sekali. Jujur saja, aku tak pernah suka berteman, bersahabat, apalagi berpacaran dengannya! Oh, kau harus tau, aku jijik sekali dengannya. Tapi ketika nanti ia menembak ku, aku akan menerimanya. Lumayan, ia bisa kujadikan sebagai boneka ku. Dan bagusnya, ia terjebak dalam jebakan ku. Khe, dasar gadis bodoh."_

Cukup, cukup! IA tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Yohio lagi.

IA dengan cepat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tanpa suara. IA berlari dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

Kenyataan adalah kenyataan.

Dan IA benci itu.

Ternyata, Yohio hanya mempermainkan IA. Yohio hanya memanfaatkan IA. Yohio jijik dengan IA. Yohio benci berteman dengan IA. Yohio hanya menganggap IA boneka.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan IA yang mencintai Yohio? Cinta IA telah dihancurkan oleh Yohio.

Semua cintanya pada Yohio hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Kebohongan yang sangat busuk, sangat-sangat-sangat busuk.

Semuanya sia-sia.

Kenyataan menyakitkan itu terus menghantui pikiran IA.

Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit, ketika kau mengetahui orang yang kau cintai adalah orang yang membencimu.

IA menyesal telah mencintai Yohio. Sangat menyesal.

Dunia akan selalu menjadi dunia.

Cinta adalah hal yang sangat manis.

Tetapi terkadang bisa menjadi hal yang terpahit.

Semenjak kejadian itu, IA benar-benar menjaga jarak dengan Yohio. Yohio yang tidak tau bahwa IA mendengar percakapan itu, terus mendekati IA. Jika ini bukan tempat umum, IA benar-benar akan meninju wajah tampan Yohio.

Setelah berusaha keras, IA berhasil melupakan Yohio.

Karena ia sudah menemukan pengganti dari Yohio.

_**(Kesalahan keenam yang IA lakukan)**_

Namanya Yukio Yuuma.

Pria ini memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Yohio. Ia pendiam, dingin, dan pintar. Tapi wajah tampannya cukup membuat beberapa wanita klepek-klepek melihatnya.

Mungkin bisa disebut Yuuma itu adalah pelarian IA.

Yuuma sangat suka pergi ke perpustakaan. Makanya IA sering nangkring di perpustakaan hanya untuk wajah Yuuma yang sedang membaca buku.

IA mengetahui semua tentang Yuuma. Mulai dari makanan favoritnya, buah favoritnya, warna favoritnya, sayur favoritnya, sampai tipe gadis idaman Yuuma.

Sekali lagi, IA memutuskan.

Bahwa IA mencintai Yuuma.

**_(Kesalahan ketujuh yang IA lakukan)_**

Sampai pada akhirnya IA mendengar kabar dari teman dekat Yuuma, Hatsune Mikuo, bahwa Yuuma mencintainya juga.

Hati IA langsung berbunga-bunga setelah mengetahui hal itu. Rasanya seperti dunia milik sendiri.

Memang sih, perlakuan Yuuma '**Agak**' Berbeda pada IA. Yuuma sering tersenyum pada IA, Yuuma sering mengajak IA berbicara, ataupun pergi bersama-sama ke perpustakaan.

IA benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Yang ia tunggu hanyalah sebuah ungkapan cinta dari Yuuma.

Tapi…

Mengapa sikap Yuuma sekarang berbeda dengan IA?

Sikap Yuuma mulai kasar dan jahat pada IA. Ia mulai cuek dan dingin pada IA. Ketika IA menyapanya, Yuuma pasti akan pergi dan meninggalkan IA sendirian.

Terutama ketika Yuuma meminta IA untuk menjauhinya. IA hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan kedua air matanya agar tidak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Cinta memang menyakitkan.

Mengapa? Mengapa semuanya harus terjadi lagi pada IA?

IA bukan boneka! Terus, mengapa ia terus di permainkan?

Rasanya sakit, ketika kita mencintai, tetapi tidak dicintai.

Sakit.

Hati IA sangat sakit.

Mengapa cinta ia kembali di khianati?

Apa dia terlalu murahan sehingga ia tidak pantas untuk dicintai?

Mengapa takdir begitu kejam padanya?

Mengapa kenyataan tak pernah membiarkan dirinya bahagia?

Apakah cintanya kali ini kembali sia-sia?

Apakah IA terlalu hina untuk dicintai?

Apakah IA terlalu buruk untuk dicintai?

Apakah IA terlalu jelek untuk dicintai?

Mengapa?

Apakah IA mempunyai dosa berat, sehingga ia terus diberikan sebuah kenyataan pahit?

Apakah IA akan selalu begini?

Tolong, biarkan IA untuk bahagia.

IA hanya ingin mencintai dan dicintai…

Apakah ada yang salah dari dua kata-kata itu?

Apakah takdir selalu berlaku kejam padanya?

Mengapa?

Mengapa?

Mengapa semua pria yang IA cintai adalah orang yang membenci IA?

Apakah selalu begini?

Tapi sampai kapan?

Sampai kapan hati IA terus disakiti?

Apakah IA hanya bisa menderita…?

Apakah kata kebahagiaan hanyalah sebuah ilusi di kehidupan IA?

Biarkan IA untuk bahagia…

Biarkan IA mencintai dan dicintai…

* * *

_**Maaf, Yana lagi gak bisa banyak bacot. Yana cuma mau bilang kalau nih FF bakalan ada sequelnya.**_

_**Semuanya diterima. KriSan, ataupun flame diterima.**_


End file.
